


Slumber Parties are for Men

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, MamaSuga, hinata is jesus, kinda a crack fic, penis - Freeform, sleepover, suga can shoot thunder out of his dick, swearing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara invites Kageyama and Hinata over for the night. <br/>It's already twelve am and Hinata's had too much caffeine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sugawara-san, you can shoot thunder out of your dick!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Parties are for Men

**Author's Note:**

> oops i should write other things but buh asifdn[o this just happpned i hope u like it

The clock read 12:01 am, and Hinata was flailing around. Sugawara had given up on trying to calm him and just sat and watched, head in his hands.

 

"Sugawara-san, you can shoot thunder out of your dick!!"

 

"What? Why is that my superpower?"

 

"Because you like penises!"

 

Sugawara turns a bright red, before mumbling something under his breath. "What's your superpower?"

 

"I wear socks and drag them along the carpet and then poke people! It's an electric SOCK! Get it, Sugawara-san? Instead of shock?"

 

"Yes, Shouyo, I get it."

 

Hinata grins proudly and rolls over to Kageyama's mattress, "Your superpower is shooting thunder out of your eyes."

 

"What?"

 

"'Cause you glare at everyone all the time---"

 

Kageyama quickly stands and then sits back down onto Hinata, huffing. "No."

 

Hinata squeaks and tries to roll away, and knocks Kageyama off, but Kageyama's holding onto his waist and he can't escape,

 

"Sugawara-san!" Hinata squeals. "Help me!"

 

"You got yourself into this, Shouyo." Sugawara smiles a little, laughing when Hinata groans.

 

"Get off meeee."

 

"Nope."

 

"I will...I will..." Hinata grumbles before grinning, "I AM THE HOLY LORD JESUS AND YOU MUST DO AS I SAY!"

 

"What the--"

 

"Oh no--"

 

Hinata breaks free of Kageyama's grip and rolls away, before jumping up. "Did y'all hear that? I am Jesus."

 

"Aren't you an Atheist? How can you be Jesus?" Kageyama asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Oh my god, Kageyama, you can't just ask people how they're Jesus." Sugawara whispers.

 

"I put all my faith in the Holy Lord and He is my savior and He will save us all from the Demon Bakeyama." Hinata speaks in a thick southern accent and Sugawara cannot stop laughing, while Kageyama is not amused.

 

"He saved me from the White Men and he will save all us."

 

"What the actual fuck--"

 

"Somebody get me a Bible!"

 

"Sugawara, please, no--"

 

Sugawara is gone and back before Kageyama can protest, in his hands is a children's Bible.

 

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Sugawara leaves, laughing lightly into his hand as he goes.

 

"On the first day, God said "LET THERE BE LIGHT!""

 

"Oh my god somebody help."

 

_________________________

 

An hour later, Hinata had been subdued, after Kageyama had wrestled the bible away from him and accidentally punching his nose, resulting in tears and a consoling Sugawara.

 

Now they lay on the mattresses, Sugawara with his phone out, scrolling through quizzes on Buzzfeed. He stops at one laughs, and Hinata looks over, intrigued.

 

"Sugawara-san, let's take that one!!!"

 

"Shouyo, no."

 

"Hm, what one?" Kageyama turns red when he sees the topic and rolls his eyes.

 

_**How much do you know about penises?** _

__

_**_________________________** _

 

"Oh my gosh, we did horrible." Sugawara's laughing, his phone now laying on the floor.

 

"It's all Kageyama's fault! Penises don't have bones! Everyone knows that!"

 

"Yeah, well, everyone knows you can't enlarge a penis!" Kageyama retorts, his face a bright red.

 

"Shhh, calm down, you'll wake up my family...!" Sugawara tells them, hoping they'll quiet down.

 

"Hmph." Hinata crosses his arms.

 

"How about we lie down? It's getting late." Sugawara sighs, wondering why he ever thought having these two over was a good idea.

 

"Fine."

 

"Whatever."

 

_________________________

 

"Bakeyama?"

 

"What?"

 

"Do you know any lullabies?"

 

Kageyama rolls onto his side to face Hinata, who’s on his back. Sugawara's next to him, curled up in a blanket, but not yet asleep.

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

"Can you sing one?" Hinata asks, snuggling under his blanket.

 

"What? Why? Ask Sugawara."

 

"But Sugawara-san never sings!" Hinata complains, squeezing the stuffed dog in his arms a little tighter.

 

"Only if you sing with me." Kageyama sighs, giving in.

 

"If it's a song I know, I will!"

 

"Okay then. Hm..." Kageyama thinks, before starting.

 

_"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part."_

 

Hinata smiles, instantly recognizing the song. _"Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it'd be so hard."_

_"Oh take me back to the start."_

 

They sing like that, humming words and singing ones that the other did not know, filling in the empty spaces with quiet music.

 

Eventually, Kageyama falls asleep.

 

Sugawara seems to have fallen asleep as well, snuggled up in two blankets, holding on to his stuffed horse.

 

Hinata smiles and closes his eyes, and figures he should head to sleep as well.

 

_________________________

 

It's 3:30 am and Hinata's still awake.

 

The others fell asleep and hour or so ago, and Hinata just cannot. He figures it's the caffeine, and swears he'll drink tea ever again.

 

(He probably will.)

 

His nose is stuffy and his throat is tickly. He manages to wander downstairs in the dark and get a drink before waddling back upstairs.

 

Hinata sighs as he climbs back into the mattress, head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. He plays a song on his iPod softly, hoping to not wake the others.

 

Another ten minutes pass, and Hinata is frustrated. He knows that being angry will make sleeping harder but he can't help.

 

Without thinking, he reaches out and finds Kageyama's hand. He smiles as he feels a tiny squeeze. "Are you awake?"

 

"Nngh."

 

Hinata laughs quietly, snuggling back down into his blanket, not letting go of Kageyama's hand.

 

He mumbles a thanks before finally falling asleep.

 

_________________________

 

It's nine am and too bright for Hinata. He's the first one up so he brushes his teeth and washes his face, and he figures he may as well change into fresh clothes.

 

By the time he's done, the others are still asleep, so he plays around on his phone until they wake.

 

Eventually Sugawara's mother comes to get them for breakfast, and they sluggishly move downstairs.

 

Kageyama and Hinata plop down onto the chairs and Sugawara serves them.

 

"Eggs?"

 

"Yes, please." Kageyama says.

 

"I just bacon and a muffin and a glass of milk." Hinata yawns, resting his head on the table.

 

Sugawara laughs, "Yes, sir."

 

"Thank you, mommy." Hinata smiles sleepily and Sugawara just laughs again, his eyes crinkling around the corners.

 

Kageyama eats his food quickly, as does Hinata. They sip at their tea as they nibble their muffins.

 

Kageyama's mother arrives soon and he has to go, almost taking the blanket he's wrapped himself in with him.

 

Sugawara's mom and Kageyama's mom joke about their kids and how they always walk around the house bundled up in blankets, but yet they still manage to be cold.

 

Kageyama leaves after that, thanking Sugawara and his mom for having him.

 

Hinata shuffles back to the kitchen to finish his tea, Sugawara behind him.

 

"What is tea made of?" Sugawara asks, looking at the tea bag in his hand.

 

"Plants?" Hinata offers, sipping his--ick--cold tea.

 

"Hm, I guess. Mom? What is tea made of?" Sugawara asks as she enters the kitchen.

 

"Leaves?" She shrugs before exiting.

 

"What's oolong tea?" Sugawara asks.

 

"Chinese stuff?" Hinata scrolls through the Wikipedia page, nodding, "Yup, it's Chinese stuff!"

 

"Hmm...interesting."

 

Hinata yawns again, before grinning, "Sugawara-saaan, my feet are cold."

 

"Hm--SHOUYO!!!" Sugawara nearly jumps off the chair when Hinata pokes his leg with his ice cold toe.

 

"Heheheh." Hinata giggles, laughing at the angry look that doesn't suit Sugawara's soft face.  

 

"When's your mom coming?" Sugawara sighs, standing to put the dishes away.

 

"Soon?" Hinata shrugs.

 

"Okay, go get your stuff so you're ready."

 

"Okay, mom."

 

Sugawara laughs as Hinata skips up the stairs, humming as he goes.

 

_________________________

 

"Bye-bye! Thank you for having me!!" Hinata waves as he runs to the car waiting in the driveway.

 

"Bye, Shou!" Sugawara smiles and waves at the energetic boy.

 

"You've got yourself some lovely friends, Koushi." Sugawara's mom tells him, smiling.

  
"Ahah, I suppose I do."

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
